


2:14 a.m

by treerose61



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treerose61/pseuds/treerose61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua is restless and wakes Gon up, they talk and things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:14 a.m

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar, and no smut

Killua sighed, he turned over in his bed, feeling restless. He was deep in thought thinking about his new feelings for Gon, and how troublesome they were. He looked at the time, it read 2:14 am. he sighed "What can I do.", he said aloud. "What do you mean?", Gon asked, yawning, having woke at Killua's statement. Killua jumped in surprise, cheeks heated up, "n..nothing ". Gon titled his head "Killua, you've been acting weird lately is everything okay"? Killua didn't answer so Gon got up and came closer to Killua. Killua backed up a bit "W..what are you doing G..Gon"? He backed up until he fell of the bed with a ompf. "Oww"! Killua whined rubbing his head.  
"You okay Killua?", Gon asked. He was already by Killua's side, his eyes shining in the dark with concern. "I'm fine, you surprised me that's all.", he replied. Gon sighed, then reached out petting Killua's head. Killua's whole face lit up into a scarlet color and he turned away muttering "stop Gon, that's embarrassing". "What did you say?", Gon asked with a smirk. His hand moving down to rub Killua's cheek softly. Killua whimpered a bit and faced Gon again. His face was stern and focused on Killua's, making him blush more. "Gon, your acting weird too.", Killua stated. "Well you won't tell me what's wrong.", he whined at Killua. "Nothing's wrong".  
"Then why have you been unusually shy.", Gon asked scooting closer. "Because, I feel weird around you.", Killua muttered, his whole face as red as could be. 

Gon stopped and his eyes widened a bit "really", he asked. Killua nodded slightly, his face hidden behind his hands. "Like what kind of weird?", Gon questioned, blushing as well now, he didn't think Killua could be so cute and irresistible. Gon was now feeling his own set of weird feelings. He realized he might like Killua a lot more then he thought, probably as more then a friend. "Killua have you kissed anyone before?", Gon asked, blushing. His nerves were twisting and he felt jittery. Killua looked up and blushed more "n..no why do you ask, I..idiot". "Because your so cute right now I kinda want to kiss you.", he stuttered out bravely. Killua looked surprised and something in Gon's eyes exited him. It was a new look, something told Killua that Gon felt similar to him. "W..why?", he asked. Gon shrugged but never took his eyes off Killua .  
"You like me right Killua, isn't that why your shy.", Gon asked. Killua blushed "I don't know, I don't understand my feelings, but I do like you a lot.", Killua replied with a whisper. Gon blushed. "I think I like you a lot too Killua". Killua looked up, his eyes widened slightly "really"! Gon nodded giving his sunny smile, but with a hint of shyness to it. Killua blushed hiding his face with his hands. Gon grabbed his hand and held it gently in his. Killua smiled bashfully then scooted closer to Gon. "Well what now Gon?", Killua shyly asked. Gon smiled "well can I kiss you yet"? Killua blushed again "um..y..yes". Gon blushed and leaned forward, Killua closed his eyes while Gon's lips softly pressed against his own. It was a pleasant surprise. They pulled apart, blinking slightly. Before Killua could say anything, Gon was kissing him again. Killua kissed back this time and enjoyed the slight electric feeling between them. After about 30 seconds they pulled apart again, breathing heavily, foreheads pushed together, noses touching. "That's nice.", Killua said breathlessly. Gon nodded before kissing Killua again. 

The third kiss was better than the first, they had figured out how to breathe between kisses, Gon feeling braver, bit Killua's bottom lip slightly, getting him to moan softly. He eventually added tongue, receiving more little moans from Killua. He poked his tongue around Killua's mouth and their tongues rubbed together. Gon moaned slightly as well, feeling exited with there new kissing arrangements.  
Not before long Killua was pulled into Gon's lap and was straddling him as they deepened the kiss. They were kissing with more urgency and desire now, more then probably should be. After awhile Gon pulled away slightly and started leaving small kisses on Killua's jawline and neck, enjoying Killua's body jerks and moans. He traveled further down, kissing his Adam's apple and chest. Then gently suckled on Killua's nipples, which surprised the other boy who jumped a bit. He nipped and bit slightly, making killua moan more then before. They both stopped to breathe then went back to kissing.  
Before it went further then needed the two stopped, breathless and worn, they laid together. Killua's head rested on Gon's chest near the crook of his neck, face flushed in embarrassment and happiness. They snuggled close, legs tangled together and bodies pressed close. Soon enough Gon fell asleep making Killua laugh silently at Gon's quick sleeping skills. "I love you Gon.", he whispered, before falling asleep as well.


End file.
